A Brief Encounter
by milaek
Summary: Just a quick little RP that was done over MSPARP. Not related to any of my other stories. Guess who I played! :D Or just ignore this because its probably a piece of crap...


**A/N: Ok so this is just a little RP I did on the internet and i thought it was cute so bleah! See if you can guess who i played.**

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

TG: sup

EB: oh, hey dave.

TG: i reiterate

TG: sup john

EB: not much is up, i guess.

TG: well i guess that would explain why you were sitting on your computer then

EB: eeexactly.

TG: fun

EB: how about you? sup, dave?

TG: not much

TG: was just chilling and thought id check up on my favorite derp

EB: hey! i'm not a derp! :(

TG: john you are such a derp

EB: i am not.

TG: the little citizens of derptopia have crowned you their king

EB: :(

TG: hey sing your praises to the derp gods every morning

TG: before they watch the holy con air

EB: i'm not a derp.

EB: and con air kinda sucks.

TG: would you really let the little derptopians down john?

TG: and yeah

TG: it does

TG: im glad youve found some sense

TG: so if youre not all up and burried in nick cages chest hair these days

TG: then what are you up to

EB: oh, don't get me wrong, nic cage is still amazing.

EB: i just don't like con air all that much.

TG: whelp guess youre still the king then

EB: dammit.

TG: one small step for you one giant leap for johnkind

TG: heh hey you brought that one on yourself man

TG: but back to the topic

TG: how is life treating you

EB: life's pretty good, i guess?

TG: chill

TG: what really thats all you have to say

EB: mhmm. i don't know what else to say on that matter, really.

TG: fiiiine

TG: so how are jade and people

TG: still filling your boyish brain with wonder

EB: wait what.

TG: what do you mean what

EB: since when do they "fill my boyish brain with wonder"

EB: like, what.

TG: oh come on john

TG: dont make me spell this one out for you

EB: well, considering i don't have a clue what you're on about, i think you're gonna have to.

TG: sigh

TG: well you see john when a prepubecent boy is stuck with very few people for a very long time...

EB: oh my god.

EB: no, no they're not.

TG: there we go

TG: oh really

TG: they they arent huh

EB: jade never filled my brain with wonder. she's my sister, that would be wrong.

TG: psh im not one to judge if youre into freaky shit

EB: and what's that supposed to mean?

TG: besides you found out she was your sister only... what

TG: three years ago

TG: and it means what it means john

TG: but the real question is what do you think it means

TG: because suddenly i am intrigued

EB: i know i found out three years ago. that's why it's weird.

EB: and you said "im not one to judge"

EB: implying you're into freaky shit.

TG: pft

TG: one can't grow up with bro and not end up freaky

EB: define freaky.

TG: oh eggs your mind is in the gutter tut tut

EB: not really. i'm just curious as to what you mean.

TG: dude your mind is so in the gutter

EB: it is not!

TG: but surprise surprise i mean that im not 100 percent on the normal train to plainsville

TG: it so is

EB: that doesn't surprise me. but still. i wanna know what you mean!

EB: it's not!

TG: is too

TG: well what do you think i mean

EB: i don't know what you mean, hence why i wanna know what you mean.

TG: playing innocent as always

TG: lets just say that texas was not a good place for me to be

EB: it's not even playing. i'm actually serious.

EB: wait what? why not?

TG: because john

TG: texas is very close minded

TG: and i know i am pretty much the most bad ass person ever

EB: i don't understand.

TG: but if the religeous prudes down there decided to have a field day i probably would have had to lay low for a bit

TG: oh come on john cant you put two and two together

TG: what do religous southerners really really hate

EB: close minded, religious prudes... hm. i don't know.

EB: oh.

EB: ohhhhhh.

TG: there we go

TG: give the man an award

TG: he has finally understood the writing on the wall

TG: do you have a speech prepared for this momentus occasion john

EB: so, you're... gay?

TG: no im just really really happy all the time

TG: yes im gay

TG: technically bi if you want to get all picky

EB: oh, pfft. well that's cool.

EB: i don't see how that's freaky shit though.

TG: but really half is enough for the churches to start lighting their torches and sharpening their pitchforks

TG: really

TG: john the king of no homo

TG: thinks that being homo

TG: is cool

EB: i am not the king of no homo, oh my god.

TG: dude yes you are

EB: i am not!

TG: are too

EB: i said that like, once. 3 years ago!

TG: and youre telling me that this has changed over the past three years

EB: it might have done. i dunno.

EB: is it important?

TG: if i was there right now i would be raising my eyebrow so vigorously that it would just permanently become part of my hairline

EB: you'd look odd with only one eyebrow.

TG: and that depends

TG: yeah

EB: depends on what?

TG: on what your answer is

EB: why?

TG: because john

TG: just because

EB: well then. fine. it has changed a little.

TG: really

EB: mhmm.

TG: how so

EB: i dunno. i mean.. i don't really think i care much about gender...? like, i like someone, i like them for who they are. not what's in their pants.

TG: how eloquently put

TG: so tell me then

TG: who's the lucky lad

EB: wait what.

TG: oh come on john

TG: you wouldnt have put any thought into this over the past three years if there wasnt some reasoning behind it

TG: so the question stands

TG: who made you change your mind

EB: why so curious?

TG: ...

TG: no reason

EB: oh come on. there's gotta be a reason.

TG: just watching out for you man

TG: gotta be sure i can give the two of you my blessing without having to strangle the poor guy

TG: i will shed a single tear as you walk down the isle

TG: little johnderp all grown up

EB: dave. what.

TG: just being ironic dude

TG: roll with it

TG: or dont

TG: your choice

EB: you're a dork.

TG: nope

TG: i am the king of cool

EB: more like the king of dork.

TG: nope

EB: yep.

TG: thats a title i think you still own rights to

EB: nooope. i'm the king of derp.

EB: not dork.

TG: haha so you admit it then

EB: yeah, i guess so.

EB: sigh.

TG: im so proud of you egderp

TG: finally rising to your crown

EB: oh shut up.

TG: nah

EB: please?

TG: but youre avoiding the point

EB: i'm doing my best at avoiding the point.

TG: aparently your best aint good enough

TG: but to be fair

TG: very few people can outmatch a strider

EB: pfft. i'm not one of them, it would seem!

TG: so it would

TG: so

TG: who is it

EB: i'm not saying.

TG: so you admit that there is someone

EB: there is someone.

EB: but i won't say who.

TG: i knew it

TG: why not

EB: because it's embarrassing!

TG: more embarassing than admiting you have the homo for someone

TG: if its karkat i swear to god...

EB: it's not karkat.

EB: i'm pretty sure you have a thing for him anyway.

TG: have a thing for karkat or have a thing for your mystery guy

EB: karkat!

EB: i think it's impossible for you to have a thing for the mystery guy.

TG: because the day i have a romantic relationship with that asshat is the day i go insane and try to kill everyone with a fork

TG: huh

TG: really

EB: mhmm.

TG: i dont know man im pretty open

TG: i mean if i wasnt already taken

EB: oh? by who? o:

TG: well i mean i only really have eyes for one person right now

TG: not that im literally taken

EB: oh, pfft. i thought you meant you were in a relationship or something. i was about to ask who!

TG: nah man

TG: just hoplesly head over heels

TG: he makes my kokoro go doki doki and all that crap

TG: and now i sound like bro

EB: so. who's the lucky guy to have gotten your attention then?

TG: hey were discussing you here not me

EB: nooope.

TG: yup

EB: we're discussing you now.

TG: im pretty sure you were just about to tell me his name

TG: besides what do you want to know

EB: nope. i wasn't gonna tell you!

TG: dude you so were

EB: so not!

TG: so were

EB: so not!

EB: you'll have to tell me the name of the guy who captured your attention first.

EB: fine. we can say at the same time.

TG: fine

EB: on 3?

TG: sure

EB: 1.

EB: 2...

EB: 3.

TG: you

EB: it's you.

EB: woah.

EB: you're kidding.

TG: fucking hell

TG: also were staring to sound like pre teen girls and its scaring me

TG: so were

TG: no

TG: please tell me you arent

EB: no, i'm not kidding. you literally made me doubt my sexuality, i think i'm pretty serious.

TG: welp

TG: thats pretty fucking chill

EB: i guess so?

TG: damn though when did this happen

TG: and why the fuck didnt you tell me sooner

TG: was i not being obvious enough

EB: because i was embarrassed!

EB: no, you weren't.

EB: not really.

EB: like i said, i was convinced you liked karkat.

TG: damn well i guess ill just have to try harder from now on

TG: woah wait seriously

EB: mhmm. vriska told me.

TG: did you miss the part about the fork

TG: vriska

TG: dude

TG: i havent even talked to her in like

TG: ever

EB: the fork? what.

EB: oh, right.

EB: well, until then i was convinced!

TG: the day i like karkat romantically is the day i go insane and kill everyone with a fork remember

TG: jesus

TG: you really are the king of derps

EB: sorry, i guess.

TG: psht dont be

TG: its part of your unnatural and unusual charm

TG: so

TG: are we like

TG: boyfriends now

EB: i guess so. if you wanna be, then sure!

TG: um hmmm let me think

TG: hells fucking yes

EB: wow. maybe you are the king of dorks.

EB: i'm totally okay with this.

TG: ill let that one slide for now

TG: yeah

TG: ok

EB: hey. dave. guess what.

TG: now we just have to figure out how to cross this incredibly large distance between us and everything should be fucking chill

TG: what?

EB: we're boyfriends. how cool is that.

EB: yeah, well.. we're kinda gonna meet up soon, right?

TG: thats pretty fucking cool john

TG: yeah i guess

TG: not soon enough if you ask me

EB: well, it could be any day now!

EB: i know it's cool.

EB: it's so cool, it's frozen.

TG: yup

EB: but it's not as cool as you.

TG: its like liquid nitrogen up in here

TG: see this is why i love you

EB: you love me?

TG: shit

TG: i didnt mean to type that

TG: or press eend

TG: send

TG: but

EB: shhh. it's okay.

EB: i love you too.

TG: really?

EB: mhmm. really.

TG: well then i guess i can say it again then right

EB: of course you can!

TG: i love you john

EB: i love you too, dave.


End file.
